You know you love me
by LovethemMcGowanBoys
Summary: 5 new boys come and there going to Atlantis! Bocd has rented the place beach and rides for 1 week!
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block- 5 New boys show up. They aren't normal because how come none of them like her!

Claire Lyons- Is living single! But 5 new boys show up and three she remembers from her past.

Alicia Rivera- Is out of the PC. But she will do anything to get these boys.

Dylan Marvil- OOOO lala loving the guys

Kristen Gregory- One of the new guys is some one who Is just right for her.

Derrick Harrigton- Is not really worried about the new guys, 1 They don't like like Massie.

Cam Fisher- Has Olivia and he isn't very happy. Claire doesn't even seem to care she is just hovered by 3 guys. Is she really over me?

Josh Hotz- Is with Alicia but he sees her being a little bit too friendly with the new guys what will he do?

Kemp Hurley- Isnt so sure about the guy that Kristen thinks is perfect

Chris Polvert- Dylan seems to be liking the new guys which sucks for him

Cole Wood-Shaggy brown hair that stops at his eyesbrows and Crystal blue eyes Thinking about Claire different then before.

Alex Parker- Blonde straight hair that stops at eye brows and dark green eyes, also tan. Thinking about Claire and how much she has changed

Max Furry- Blonde Brown wavy hair stops above eye brows , brown eyes. D+m

Culleen Road- Straight black hair stops at eye brow hazel eyes. Falling for Claire again.

Trent Baker- Red brownish hair stops a little bit above eye brows, green eyes and wants Kristen.

*hehe!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**BOCD**

**Green Café**

**9:12**

Massie, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan sat at table 18. Right across was table 16 which had the Hot stuff sitting there. The hot stuff was Alicia, Olivia, Allie Rose, Megan, and Jane. Alicia had lied to the Pretty Committee so she got kicked out. Claire hated Olivia because she was dating Cam but she didn't want to show that she cared so she acted like there was nothing to it. All of the Pretty Committee was single. But they didn't really care. Strange thing was they still had all the gossip so they new about 5 new people showing up in 5….4…..3…..2……1…….0.

Welcome BOCD!! I have some exciting news. First off we have some Students. Lets bring them out. Please give a big warm welcome too Cole Wood, Alex Parker, Max Furry, Culleen Road, and Trent Baker."

All the girls just stared. Massie thought to her self," Wow they're harts!!!" Her thoughts were stopped by there principal voice. " Students I'm not done. We will also be going on a Field trip to…………. Atlantis. We will be going next week!" Everyone cheered. One weird crossed Massie's mind, and that word was drama.

Kristen snapped Massie back to earth.

" Massie are we going to do a Packing list?" Massie nodded. Claire spoke up" ok those guys where pretty hot and they look kind of familiar." Dylan looked at Claire with a confused look on her face. But just has Dylan was going to speak 5 guys walked up to their table.

"Hello, were new and we were wondering if you could show us around our show us your friends that might happen to be boys." The boy with shaggy brown hair said. " Well it would help if we knew who you are." Claire said. "I'm Cole, Alex, Max, Cullen, and Trent, and now your turn." "I'm Claire, Massie, Dylan, and Kristen." Three boys just stared at Claire, one at Dylan, and one at Kristen. Massie felt a little jealous. Just then the bell Rang. They said byes and headed off to Class.

***kk I know it was short****I have to finish my summer reading ********!***


	3. Chapter 3

**Block Estate**

**Massie's bedroom**

**7:00**

Massie, Kristen, Claire, and Dylan all sat in a circle. They had just got done watching She's the Man. It was the Friday night sleepover. They were listening to Wake up Call by Hayden Panettiere. Claire was lying in her sleeping bag nodding her head to the music. She giggled as she watched her friends sing in their sleeping bags. She loved her friends and would probably die with out them. Well when she first moved here she never thought she would say that. As the song ended she was excited to see what was next. Next was everything I'm not by the Veronicas. Claire laughed as she saw Dylan do the twist.

As the night passed on it was about 9:00. Claire walked up next to Massie and said," What should we do now?" Claire had told the Pretty Committee how she was getting bored of her curly blonde hair, pale skin, and the same make up. She saw Massie smirk and hated that she said what she said. "Claire your bored of your look so lets do a Make over!!!! You can show Cam what he's missing and snag a new guy!" Massie said. Every one nodded their heads in agreement. Claire looked at Massie," Hold on, what do you have in mind?" Massie rolled her eyes," Spa, shopping, and we get tans. We can pay so money wont be a problem. Also all outfits will be rated and anything below a 9 is a no. Plus we need new swim suits for Atlantis any way so another reason to go. Massie said with a smile. Kristen clapped, and Dylan smiled. Claire put her hand to her chin, " Sure why not!" and with that every one was talking about it they couldn't wait. Claire's sleeping bag was in between Massie and Kristen, so she mostly talked to them.

Everyone fell asleep about 11:00. They woke up at nine. Everyone checked there text messages.

**Massie's Phone**

**4 New messages**

**Derrick- Hey block can we talk?**

**Josh-Derrick is anyyoing us please talk to him**

**Kemp-talk to derrick**

**Cam-Talk to derrick plz!**

Massie sighed and deleted all of them. She was tired of Derrick. He broke her heart, called her immature, and lied to her. She wasn't going to take him back that easy. She didn't even think she liked him anymore. Right?

**Claire's Phone**

**5 new messages**

**Unknown- Hey Claire its cole the new kid at BOCD cam gave me ur number**

**Derrick- hey can u help me with massie**

**Unknown-hi its alex from school**

**Cam- Hey C u going to Atlantis**

**Unkown- Its Culleen from bocd just wanted to say hi**

Claire replied to Cole, Alex, Culleen, and Derrick. Of course she put her phone down but picked it right back and replied to cam. She really missed Cam, but he was with Duh-livia. She couldn't show it she had to act hard to get. She felt a happy feeling when she got those messages from the new kids. But why did she feel so happy about that?

**Kristen's phone**

**3 new messages**

**Kemp- hey Kristen**

**Unkown- Hey this is trent from ur school**

**Derrick –is block going to Atlantis**

Kristen replied to Trent and that was it. She knew Massie would kill her if she told derrick that she was. She wanted all of her friends to be happy but it was hard considering Massie wants everyone to play hard to get.

**Dylan's Phone**

**2 new messages**

**Chris- Sry for everything**

**Unknown-hey its max**

Dylan replied to Max's text. Dylan sighed a month ago her life was perfect. She was skinny, had a boyfriend, and everything. Now her friends were fighting, She was gaining weight well so she thought, she was single, and her mom was stressing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mall**

**11:00**

**Saturday**

Claire was nervous to get a competely new style. She felt like a baby doll. She wanted to feel like a hot model. Massie said it would be a surprise for the hair. That made her super nervous.

When they got to the mall Massie said " Okay so we are going to every store in the mall. To be more clear designer stores. After we shop we go eat lunch then we go to the make up counters. Then after that we will give issac our bags then go to the taning place. After we go to the Spa and last hair. Oh and also at the spa we will be getting waxing, nails, Massges, facials, hot rocks, and anything they have." With that Massie, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen got out of the car ready to shop.

First up was Saint Grace, Kristen found a Demi tank in white and Dylan got a Deep V in white. Then they went to Juicy Couture, Claire bought Scottie Heart Velour Tracksuit and Velour Highness Tracksuit, Cutting Class. Then they went to guess and claire got a Sadie Dress. They shoped all over . From DKNY where claire got a Strapless cotton-blend sundress, Miss Me, Free People, and so on.

It was now 12:30 and they were all hungry, so they stoped at a resturant named frenchie. There Massie got a water and a chicken salad, Claire got a strawberry smoothie and a salad, Dylan got a diet cokie and chicken, and Kristen got yougurt. After they eat Issac came and took thei shoping bags. Massie had 34 shoping bags, Claire had 32 shoping bags, Dylan had 23 shopping bags and Kristen had 21 shoping bags. All the bags were filled with dresses, shirts,skirts,shorts,pants, jeans, tanktops, anything you could name.

Now they were at the taning place. Claire got her orginally tan that she had in orlando that made her white blonde hair pop. Dylan got a little tan not much though because pale made her red hair bring out her eyes. Massie got a medium tan which she got over the summer. Kristen got a little more tan. She was already tan but she got a little bit more. Finally after they looked hot. Now it was time for spa. They walked into hearing the song Bubble gum by the Stunners. Claire and Kristen got nails done, Dylan got hot rocks, and Massie got a Facial. This went for a hour each girl getting everything they could possibly get. By now it was 2:00. They're hair appoiment was at 3:00 with Jakkob. Massie was first, right now her hair was wavy. So she got pin straight. Kristen hair was long and a dirty blonde color so they made it more darker. Next was dylan her hair was competely straight so they added waves. After Dylan was Claire. Jakkob made Claire close her eyes. Claire sighed and the whole 30 minutes that her eyes were closed and Jakkob was doing her hair she just thought. She thought about Cam, she thought about Massie, she thought about Derrick, she thought about everything until she heard gasps.

"Okay Claire you can open your eyes in the count of 3. 1 2 ……………………….3 and with claire opened her eyes. She couldn't belive what she saw. Instead of wavy hair, She had very straight hair. Her hair stoped right under the chest. Instead of short bangs she had side bangs that were long and fit in with her hair. She looked at all of her friends and saw that they all had one thing in common. Massie had a purple highlight on a strand of hair, Kristen had a hot pink highlight on a strand of hair, Dylan had a light green highlight on a strand of hair, and Claire had a light blue high light on a strand of her hair. She looked like she belonged in the Pretty Committee now. She smiled as much as she could. She ran to her friends and huged them.

" Thank you so much Massie. You really the greasted friend in the world." Said Claire. Masse Smiled and Claired and just nodded. Its not that Massie didn't care it was just she was happy.

**BOCD**

**Monday **

**8:00**

Massie, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen waited in the limo. Everyone was outside. Massie could see the new boys and the Soccer boys standing a circle talking. " Out fit check" said Massie, " Claire you first. Claire is wearing a Dark wash mini Jean skirt, a grey Cami tank, over the cami she is wearing a light blue Juicy sweat shirt. Which is good with her tan skin, blue highlight, and blonde hair. For shoes she is wearing sliver falts. For jewerly she is wearing diamd studs. I say a 9.8." Everyone agreed. "Dylan is wearing a green shirt dress over grey tights, gold heart earrings, and gold flats to match. I say 9.6 add more gloss and you will be a 9.7." Kristen was next. " Kristen is wearing light was jeans, with a pink and white striped short slevee shirt, sliver pumps, and a heart necklace. I say you are a 9.5, more glass and more eye liner would make it a 9.6." Now it was Massie's turn. "I'm wearing a purple tunic, white tight pants that make my legs look thin, black pumps, and gold hoops." Claire finally said "9.9."

Massie looked out the window and saw the new boys talking to the soccer boys and Alicia and her so called "group". Massie took a deep breathe, looked at the PC and nodded. They got out of the car one by one. They linked arms, and strutted to bubble gum by the Stunners. The wind made their hair glow. They passed by the new guys and the soccer guys. All they did was look at them laugh then keep walking. They looked hot. When they got to the oak tree they all sat down. They got out their cell phones. Massie had a idea. She and the PC were going to make the Soccer boys so jealous. She whispered the plain to the rest and they all giggled. They walked toward the soccer boys. Claire said, " Hey um cole,Alex, and Culleen do you wanna go to class since we have class together?" They all nodded their heads. With that Claire, Alex, Cole, and Culleen all walked to class with Cam walking behind them. Kristen and Trent walked to class laughing the whole way while kemp was staring at Kristen head well the back of at it atleast. Dylan let with Max while Chris was trying to keep up. Massie smiled at Derrick who was now left alone and walked away.

When Claired walked into Math the teacher told her there was a siting arrgemnt. Just her luck all the girls had all put some where else so she had to sit with Cam. Cole and Alex sat together and Culleen sat with a random girl. Claire sat down in her seat and just stared at her pencil. Cam sat down and after 5 minutes of slience he said " So are you going to Atlantis?" " Yea it looks really fun" Cam laughed. Claire got a warm fuzzy feeling inside and sadly loved every second of it. Claire finally asked "why are you laughing?" " Remember our last field trip when we went to Lake Placid, and you dressed up as a guy and came into the guys cabin to apologize. Then I had to dress up like a girl and come to your cabin so you would forgive me. Then remember when we never mind." Claire just stared at him and said " what were you going to say" " I was going to say that remember we had our first kiss there also" Claire remembered that and a she looked down and smiled. Claire looked up at him and was going to say something when the bell rung so instead she got up looked around and kissed him on the cheek. Claire smiled at him and walked away. Cam just sat there with a big grin on his face. The teacher finally said um cam its lunch time.

In the lunch room it was field with loud kids. Cam was late but luckly hes friends saved him a seat. "why do the girls all of sudden look so hot?" asked Derrick. "I have no idea but they now make alicia look like a pig" said Cam. " Speaking of the pig here she comes now with her plastic barbies." Alicia, Olivia, Allie rose, strawberry, and LIvvy were trying to strutt in. It didn't look that good considering Livvy and Allie rose couldn't walked without triping each other, Strawberry kept counting out loud, and Olivia was just looking stripperish shaking her butt from the left to the right. " Hey Cammie" said Olivia sitting on Cam's lap with her bony butt. Cam grunted when the point on her butt jabed into his leg. Alicia waved at the new guys and flirted with them but they didn't really flirt back. Josh saw Alicia doing this and wanted to yell right then.


End file.
